Angels and Demons, Revelations On
by BobTeBattlin'Barbarian
Summary: A short history of the Calamity War from Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans. Very much not in the traditional gundam style- basically just taking the "the gundams are named after demons" aspect and running with it. Rated M mostly for the language, hope you enjoy.


Hello. I am Doctor… actually, you know what, it doesn't matter who I am. It really doesn't. This whole thing is probably useless. Scratch that- it is useless. It won't change anything. But maybe I just need to get this shit off my chest. Honestly though, I'll be dead by the time you read this. Hell, I'm probably dead already. You're also probably dead too, and you're family too. If this depresses you, then sorry. But there isn't a lot of happy shit right now. It's all just shitty shit. Australia's a fucking dust pile, all the Luna's are scrap metal. If you're alive, you're damn lucky. (By the way, one billion casualties my ass. Gov's still covering this up. Still at it, goddamnit.)  
But enough of that. If by some off chance humanity survives, then you should know the truth. Truth's important. It really is. Or it isn't, and I just need someone to talk to, so to speak.  
Sorry. I'll stop digressing. Hopefully. You probably already know what I'm going to be telling you about. You won't be able to find this document unless you're searching for it. With things how they are, distributing it publicly is on the far side of impossible. I'm here to tell you (metaphorically speaking, I guess. Damn this blood loss is making me loopy. Bloody wonderful way to spend my final moments… wonder when med evac is coming, if they even will, if they even will, shit Karen don't die, please live, someone's gotta live, you gotta find me, no, fuck that, just don't die…)  
Damn. Another tangent. Alright, I got this. I'm focused now. I hear sirens. They're coming. Karen's probably there. On security detail. Piloting that damn wonderful thing…  
Shit shit shit. Gotta be focused. Truth's important. Not much time. Maybe.  
I'm here to tell you about the mobile armors. And the mobile suits too. All of it. Well, all the important stuff. The stuff the public doesn't know.  
I was head director of the Ahab project. Both branches. You don't know what I mean yet, but just wait.  
It wasn't originally called that- the Ahab project. We weren't even originally working on the Ahab reactors. Those were just a byproduct, a secondary outcome of what we really needed. Same with the suits and the armors. We just needed those to be vessels. For what we found. Or what we made. I say I was leader, but I didn't know what the hell was going on. No one did. I just took orders. Just orders, all right. Don't blame me! It wasn't my fault, it was not my fault alright! I see you! I see you. I see, see you. See you. Up there. Up there with you're damn smug smiles.  
I… damn… sorry… I just took orders from the directors. I… I won't talk about the directors much, if that's okay. 'Course it is. I'm not talking to you. Not talking to anyone. Just ranting. Oh Karen, I'm so sorry, sorry for what I made you do. It should have been beautiful, it could have been, it was, it was, you're blessed Karen, to have it, to hold that power in your hands. And you don't even know.  
Blessed. Huh. Huh. Ha. Hahahahahahahahahahah. Ha. Sorry. I'm not crazy. I swear. Mostly.  
The directors, whoever, whatever they are, found the… things, or made them, somewhere out past Jupiter. By the Neptune colonies. Those are destroyed, now. I doubt you even knew they existed. We'd forgotten about them, or been made to forget. A hundred million people, all gone, no one else even knew. One of them, one of the things- there were eighty five to start- got loose. Killed a couple hundred thousand. Took out a lot of the directors' facilities. Started spreading to the near Jupiter colonies. You might have heard of some "industrial accidents" in the Jupiter colonies. Got passed over quickly, all hushed up. Not much damage done, considering. The directors made a force to stop the thing. They'd been… stocking up, as near as I can figure, preparing for something to go wrong. It almost wasn't enough to stop this thing- no- not thing. Angel. Or demon. Not sure which it was. Tiwaz- the brave souls who would stick their hand down the destroyer's throat to save us all, they stopped it. They who would sacrifice themselves to bind the darkness. At the end of it, there were barely a dozen men left out of thousands.  
It should have ended there. The others should have been destroyed, or locked up. I've done some digging on the directors, pray to God they never find out I some nasty stuff, but they were… pragmatic. Sensible. But who knows why, this time, they went a little power mad. If we made them or not, it doesn't matter. We should have burned it to the ground. You're probably confused as hell. What we made- I'm mostly certain we did make them, or some humans made them, or the directors made them. "Human" and "director" may well be separate categories. Anyways, they were… entities. Minds. Thinking, powerful minds. Not just A.I. Real, living things. They were beautiful... So damn beautiful…  
Before I go any farther, yes, I am sorry. Sorry for the destruction they ultimately caused, because I made them. The directors sure as hell won't be blamed, so I'll take one for the team. As it were. Hate me if you gotta.  
But- but but but- I would do it again. If I could go back, I would fix the mistakes I made, yes, but I would still make those machines. Show the world all their potential. It was like looking into heaven, and I want everybody to be there, to see what I saw.  
The minds though, were… unstable. They couldn't be channeled, couldn't be tamed usefully. Tiwaz wasn't up to the task of controlling them- too military, not enough science- and the old research teams couldn't either. So the directors made a new team. Gjallarhorn. The bringers of knowledge. The siren blaring in the night, warning everybody, the apocalypse has come. Prepare yourself.  
The directors snatched me up, and a bunch of others too. Made cages to transport them in, built whole colonies for us to use. We made a whole civilization, researching those things. Not just scientists, but military, workers, an entire self sufficient world. It lasted decades before the public even got wind of what was happening. We let little tidbits leak, sold inventions for profit. Stuff like the ahab reactors. Those became our whole cover. As far as any outsider knew, building and perfecting those engines was the be all end all of our mission. But that wasn't even the start. Honestly, the most important part was already done after we got hold of the minds. Everything after was just adding on. We wanted to build bodies for them. Bodies of power to match their minds, to give them freedom. That was the agreement. They obey us, we let them loose. Within bounds.  
The mobile suits didn't come after the armors, by the way. We made them at the same time, just two different ideas of what we could do. Actually, no. There was some difference. They were meant for two different classes of mind- one for angels, one for demons. They were sorted by how… troublesome they were. How cooperative they were with our tests, how often they tried to break loose. You have to remember, we knew nothing about them- the old research teams were gone, the directors wouldn't tell us what they knew. Before we even started making the bodies we had to learn about them. And learn we did. These things, they were incredible. Maybe even the directors didn't know what they were capable of, all the inventions we created, all the progress we could have initiated. Sometimes I think that if we used some more of what we found, we could have made humanity so much better, could have helped them so much. But considering what happened when we did use it… it probably was a good idea we didn't do more.  
And yes, some of the tests we did were not… moral. They were necessary. Necessary you screaming bastards, will you shut up! I hear you! I'll find you! Find you. Find you, finish the mission. Make 'em pay. Make 'em ours. Sorry… The mobile armors were the "good" ones. The angels. Not nice, but cooperative. Mostly. We gave them the larger bodies, gave them more power. If you've seen a mobile suit fight an armor, think I'm lying about the armors being stronger… no. Just no.  
The suits we gave to the "demons". Less powerful, because we needed to know we could destroy them. There were more of them, of course.  
We only gave beam weapons to the armors. We thought they would just be… schock and awe devices, just for show. It would be all about the plumas- I was proud of that, an indefinite, everlasting, self repairing army- and the claws, and the speed. Gods those things were beautiful to watch in action. We gave them the beams because we didn't fully realize the limitations of Ahab reactors at the time- we believed everything would be Ahab powered, everything nanolaminate protected. Beam weapons shouldn't have been a problem.  
We tested the armors first. Gave them a few targets to destroy. Some terrorist groups on Mars, the Jupiter colonies. The populace saw… and they cheered. They loved them, saw the promise they held, the same promise we saw. Back in our world apart, we began to worship them, almost, and the cults started popping up around the worlds and the colonies. We used the armors more and more. Used them for years. But then, they would start rebelling, start going on rampages after they missions were complete. I don't know why. They didn't know why. We tried to correct them, teach them, but we failed. So… so we made them like dogs. Stripped down their minds, took away their intellect. It was such an awful thing, so terrible, I hear the screams. I am sorry. Oh, I am sorry, my children, my teachers, you were blessed and now I am cursed.  
No. No. I was right. We were wrong. Never should have happened, you hear me! Go to hell! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! As if you're not already there.  
Karen. Oh, Karen. I am sorry. Flee, you must flee, run away from this, but you can run no more… Apologies. The blood, it, it confuses. It should not. I have transcended this. I should be more. Is there no more fruit of my labor than destruction?  
We tried to tame the armors, but we failed. We didn't even consider using the demons- if the angels went rogue, they sure as hell would. Ha. Sure as hell. Life's hilarious when it's bleeding out…  
We thought if they couldn't think, we could control them, but it just focused their rage. There was no logic, no other emotion left to counteract it. They broke free of the facilities, started wrecking whole colonies, destroying them so utterly that future generations won't even remember they existed. Gjallarhorn and Tiwaz, we remained among the ruins, hiding away.  
But for a while, there was hope, of a twisted sort. We almost destroyed one a couple times. We never actually did, but we got close.  
Then… well, shit went sideways. Badly. Really fucking badly. Moonfall over Australia. All twelve gathered at the moon. We sent a fleet to destroy them, every ship we could spare. Nanolaminate protected them all. Two killed them all. All of them. Hundreds of ships, the corpses of machines and men churned out into plumas and, and worse. We'd never seen these things before, never knew what the armors were capable of this. We made these thing and we didn't even know. We only made plans for the plumas, for them to make use of, of earth and metal, but they took flesh and they, oh gods I can't stomach the sight, even in memory. They destroyed the fleet, and the ruble fell to earth. All across the sky there were shooting stars. And the armors, some spark of intelligence left in them, some malign cleverness, made them broadcast it all, across every television and radio they could reach.  
I fancy I could hear the screams even from my secluded home among the ruins. But you know what- even among the weeping, and the terror, people still worshipped them. Hailed them as saviors. Even among my fellows, who knew the truth, there were still believers. Maybe even I am one, still…  
But, as everyone watched, and waited for it to end, it got worse. The plumas swarmed the moon, burrowed down and made more of themselves, cutting the moon down to the core. Then came the beams. Twelve of them, concentrated, cutting the moon in two, and when it was done, they took a chunk of it in their claws, and their hundreds of thousands of creations, their plumas and abominations, lined around the edge. They carried it down, into the atmosphere, dropped it over Australia. The sky was on fire for days…  
We knew we were dead. This was the end- nothing could stop these abominations. The demons were stilled locked up, thankfully, but it didn't matter. But then, Andrew had an idea. Some divine stroke of brilliance that made him think of a way to control the demons. To break their minds, to make them retreat in some dark slumber. I'll tell you this, as much as I hated breaking the angels I loved tearing down those bastards. We locked them away in containers, modified the gundams so they could be piloted by people, could not be used as a body by the devils on their own. And so the Alya-Vijanna system was born. Every time the pilot used the machine, he linked up to the demon's brain, woke it up a little bit, enough to enhance the pilot. Used long enough and often enough, there was a risk the demon might wake up permanently, inhabit the pilot as its vessel. But we designed the system well- the pilot would be crippled and dead long before then. It really was a clever system- we designed so future suits could use it without the devils inside. I want to be proud of it, want to be proud of everything we did here, I just don't know if the price is too high...  
Oh Karen, this will end soon, I swear…  
Ahem. Excuse me. So there you are. What the mobile suits and armor are, the truth of what has happened. Do with it what you will, I'll probably be dead. So will you… Ha. Hahaha.  
But, before I go, one last thing. One last warning. One thing I know, I know somehow. Something that will happen, or has. Some dark thing, worse than the moonfall… I…  
Damnit. Sorry. My mind keeps wandering, I just can't focus. I guess I really don't want to say this. Either that or the blood loss. Probably the blood loss.  
But… me, and the other Gjallarhorn members, we… we changed ourselves. Made our minds expand, improved our bodies. We found out a lot of useful stuff- I keep thinking that if everything didn't go wrong we could've saved the whole solar system.  
But anyways, as we were working with, or on, the angels and demons, we talked with them. Some curses and threats, some normal talk, but also, particularly from a couple of them, we kept hearing… prophecies is the best word I suppose. Little things, mostly, and mostly things that would go wrong. And I, I heard the most. Enough to drive you mad, really (heh).  
Like I said, it was mostly small things. But there was one thing, one thing they kept telling me- the wolf king is coming. Not in those words- they didn't speak English, or any other current language- but that's the short of it. We checked all the texts- we'd named them after creatures from the old occult and religious books, thought it might be a reference to that, that there was another one of these things coming somehow, but we found nothing. We have no idea who this "wolf king" is, but they spoke of it all the time. I couldn't tell if they feared it or worshipped it or both…  
Lemme see. See if I can remember more of what they said. I feel that this might be the most important of this message, may be the only important part.  
Alright, here it goes, as best as I can remember, "when the spears of heaven strike the earth, the wolf king, meant for death, will live unstoppable in death undying, and bring ruin, bane to all things that live."  
Good luck.


End file.
